Not a Demon
by Rain Dove
Summary: Oneshot. The villagers react to Naruto a little more favorably than Hiruzen probably desired. A plot bunny that anyone is free to expand on.


The crowd buzzed with gossip as they gathered around the Hokage Tower. Inside, the newly reinstated Third Hokage scowled at his council. He had quite the severe headache. The whole crisis was bad enough. Now he had to deal with a suddenly huge moral dilemma. On one hand, Minato was dead, and that was terrible. He had been such a promising young Hokage, his favorite student's student, and a good friend.

On the other hand, damn it, Minato. Now he had to come out of retirement to deal with this gigantic mess.

The baby he held started crying again, and he sighed as he finally addressed the council.

"As you know, the Fourth Hokage is dead. I have reinstated myself as Hokage," he began. The council nodded, though Danzo seemed to roll his eyes at that.

"This is his son, Naruto," he stated simply, and the council erupted into hushed whispers, each of them wondering just when he had reproduced. Hiruzen held up his hand, silencing them. "The mother is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm sure we all remember her." Some of the council grimaced, remembering the hyperactive troublemaker.

"The Fourth desired that this relationship be held secret even in this village in order to avoid potential assassination attempts by our rival villages." The council nodded in understanding, remembering the bloodbath the Fourth had put on display in the last war.

"As of now, the identity of Naruto's father is an S-class secret. Nobody outside of this room is to know that the infamous Yellow Flash had a son." He scowled at his council once more. "As you know, the leaking of an S-class secret is punishable by death." His council nodded again.

"Hokage-sama, if I may interrupt?" The Third eyed Danzo warily, before giving him the go-ahead.

"We must press immediately to the important issue at hand," Danzo said, somewhat forcefully. "What are we to tell the civilians?"

"I was able to hear the Fourth's last words," Hiruzen responded. "He wanted his son to be seen as a hero, one who keeps the Kyuubi prisoner away from the village."

Danzo looked somewhat shocked. "Hokage-sama, surely we cannot expect the villagers to understand the concept? Can't we simply raise and train the boy in secret? Have him disappear to avoid complications?"

Hiruzen scowled fiercely at him. Danzo shrugged, looking at the council. "What do you think, council members? How should we interpret the Fourth's last wishes?" The council again broke into hushed but heated arguments as the crowd outside sounded larger every moment.

Hiruzen abruptly stood from his seat. "Enough! We will not be making this baby disappear. I am sure the Fourth will want him to lead as normal of a life as possible. I will inform the villagers of the baby's condition. I believe they will understand."

Danzo narrowed his eyes. "Are you certain about that, Hiruzen?"

The Third hesitated only briefly. "Yes." With that, he swept out of the room with the baby to the balcony, his council clamoring after him nervously, anticipating the worst from the civilian crowd.

The crowd immediately silenced itself upon the appearance of the Third Hokage. An innumerable crowd, all holding their breaths and paying absolute attention.

The Third Hokage raised Naruto up, Lion King style. "This baby is a hero!" He shouted.

Danzo blinked in surprise. He glanced at Shikaku next to him. "That was very direct," he muttered. "...Troublesome," the Nara replied.

Hiruzen continued his speech. "With his dying breath, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into this boy, henceforth known as Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd collectively gasped. ...Did that mean this boy was the demon?

"He had no choice but to seal the demon into this baby, for this baby was the only one strong enough to hold in the Kyuubi!"

"Excuse me?" Danzo muttered to Shikaku.

"So troublesome...even though it's technically true. Only an Uzumaki…" He trailed off as the Third spoke again.

"This baby is the jailor of the Kyuubi! He is now the only thing that holds the Kyuubi back from breaking free and wreaking havoc once again! The Fourth wished you to understand this. This baby is a hero!"

The crowd could only stare at Hiruzen in mute shock. Hiruzen held his breath, hoping that his dramatics would convince the villagers.

Then, one cry pierced the silence. "Kami-sama!"

Hiruzen's mind blanked momentarily. What the hell…?

"Only a god or angel could hold back such a powerful demon, right?" The random civilian argued. "This kid has to be some angel. Or even a reincarnation of Kami-sama!"

The crowd gasped in realization. "Kami-sama! Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" Every single civilian of Konoha bowed down to the ground to Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiruzen felt a little faint. He turned towards his council. All had no words for him. All were in various states of shock. Danzo had long buried his face into his hands.

Only the Nara had words for him.

"Tch...this is soo troublesome."


End file.
